


The Night is Suffocating

by CakeyFTW



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, M/M, The Rangers still win tho, have fun dying inside like i did, im sorry, no happy ending, thats p much it, uh, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeyFTW/pseuds/CakeyFTW
Summary: They all saw the Zords falter, Yellow and Blue, Sabertooth Tiger and Triceratops. But the true fear only settled in their bones when the night hit, and Trini’s Zord faltered, and was crushed under Goldar’s foot. Billy tried to help, but his Zord was slammed into the nearest building where Goldar ripped the head from the zord and crushed it between his hands.OrThe Rangers mourn their lost and loved when the final battle against Rita goes south.





	The Night is Suffocating

The Rangers fought, they fought damn hard. Kim heard the strain from Trini’s Zord, weven when her comm failed. She heard the sound of metal being crushed, and she felt the fear, the pain, and the desperation to move, to _run, damnit!_ But when the emotions stopped, so did Kimberly’s heart. Goldar lifted his foot, slamming it down once more on the Zord, before turning his attention back to the remaining Rangers. 

Billy rushed the monster, he sounded as angry and hurt and afraid as Kim and the rest of the Rangers felt. But, when Jason’s screams were heard over the comms, everyone new. Jason, Zack, and Kim pulled through, Using their wit and thriving off of their emotions to throw Rita into the endless abyss that is space. 

Kim haphazardly piloted her Zord, basically crashing into the vacant streets except for the crushed Zords and the other Rangers. She leapt from the Pterodactyl as soon as it landed, using every ounce of Ranger speed and strength to get to Trini’s fallen Zord as fast as possible. Zack ran behind Kim, silent tears streaming down his face. “Damnit, Crazy Girl. Damn you..” the profanities streamed from his lips, but Kim knew he was feeling the same pain and sorrow she was. 

When they finally reached the Zord, or what was left of it at least, Kim sobbed. The sobs weren’t pretty sobs, not the sobs of an actress in a Hollywood film, but those of a broken woman, the screams the rooted from a broken heart. She sobbed into Zack’s shirt, and his tears were coming faster, slight hiccups escaping him. Her own armor vanished, leaving her vulnerable and making her feel even weaker. 

The cockpit of the Zord was caked with vloody handprints, those of someone trying to escape, trying to run, trying get back to the arms of her loved ones. Kim stood on her shaky legs, heading straight for the cockpit. After sometime, she maneged to break the glass of the deactivated and destroyed Sabertooth Tiger Zord, searching for her girl. Finding her, in a cradled position near the bottom of the cockpit, neck snapped and blood pouring out multiple cuts, burns covered her arms and face, her power coin stewn to the other side of the space. Kimberly reached for the one she loved, carefully pulling her from the death trap. She grabbed the yellow power coin, and kissed it. 

Trini’s eyes had glossed over, the blood kept pouring, and yet, Kim couldn’t process that she was gone. “Crazy girl...” Zack reached for Trini’s hand, he was sobbing now, full out sobbing. He screamed, and Kim understood. He screamed even when his voice cracked, even when his throat throbbed and Jason came, Billy craddled in his arms, he screamed. He fell to his knees, cradling hia head in his hands, sobbing and screaming and punching and kicking, and Kim longed to join him, hell, she even screamed with him for a while, but she mostly just rocked her love’s body in her arms, sobbing and shaking and her heart breaking, she rocked. She planted a kiss on Trini’s forehead, and placed a hand on Zack’s shoulder. He rubbed his best friend- no, his damn little sister- on the head, sobbing more. They turned to Jason, who cradled a broken Billy in his arms.

“Jase?” Kim’s voice broke, she knew his pain, they all did. He looked up, eyes glossy and red. “I-is he..?” Jason knew the question, and Kim knew the answer, but she hoped, _prayed,_ that at least he made it. Jason nodded slowly. “He’s gone.” 

Zack stood. “Why... why us? Why the _fuck_ did these coins choose us, dumbass kids to risk our lives and even fucking _lose them_ to some fucked up monster? Billy and Trini didn’t deserve this shit..” his voice trailed, but he ranted and raved for a while longer. 

Kim replayed the horrific scene in her head iver and over again, torturing herself, feeling the pain and all over and over.

_They all saw the Zords falter, Yellow and Blue, Sabertooth Tiger and Triceratops. But the true fear only settled in their bones when the night hit, and Trini’s Zord faltered, and was crushed under Goldar’s foot. Billy tried to help, but his Zord was slammed into the nearest building where Goldar ripped the head from the zord and crushed it between his hands._

_Jason screamed, Zack cursed, and Kimberly cried. They mourned as the fought, making sure their loved ones’ deaths weren’t in vain. Yeah, they won. But the cost was too great, and no one felt rewarded._

“Kim?” It was Jason. He was blurry, her tears clouded her vision and streamed down her cheeks with a new found drive. “We’re going o take them to the ship. Maybe Zordon can do something.” Kim sighed, her shoulders slumped as she hugged her love closer to her. “Drop the facade Scott, we know you’re as broken as we are,” was all she could say before she stumbled her way back to the ship, boys in tow. 


End file.
